A secure digital (SD) card provided with a wireless communication function and wireless LAN function is developed. In such a card, it has been sufficient if a unique wireless function is incorporated in the SD card, and control corresponding only to the uniquely added function can be carried out. However, the wireless communication function ranges widely, and hence if definitions configured to control all the wireless communication functions are given, the address space of commands becomes insufficient.